I know what happend to Hagrid
by RavenofAvalon
Summary: This is a story of Hagrid that is untold. This is a story of his lost child , his only one.
1. in the begining

I know what happened to Hagrid  
By: Ravenofavalon  
  
Note: I do not own any of these characters. Except Virginia Winslow and Lindsey Hagrid and any of the ones that are not Harry Potter characters. This is a mix between I Know What You Did Last Summer. But mostly it's Harry Potter. If you read this also note that as the story goes you will know what I mean. Sorry this first chapter is so short did not want to give away what happens next right away.  
  
In September of 1988 in a place of magical beings. A wizard by the name of Rubius Hagrid was doing work in the green house. For a whole class a girl of Hufflepuff house had been eyeing him. She seemed to have fallen in love with his dark eyes. Of course Hagrid had been younger back then. The girl with dark black hair and beautifully green colored eyes had risen from her chair and having invoked enough courage to introduce her self.  
"Hi, my name is Virginia Winslow." The girl said tenderly. Hagrid looked up abruptly and said "I'm sorry what?" and Virginia introduced herself again." Hello there ma name is Rubius, Rubius Hagrid." "Yer eyes are lovely." Virginia blushed and said thank you. Their relationship grew strong over the months. Even Dumbledore noticed.  
Then again if you look at the relationship there was something Hagrid did not know about Virginia. She always desired to be in Slytheren and she hung out with the wrong crowd. She cheated on him with Lucius Malfoy. Not in front of him though. She acted innocent with Hagrid. "Hagrid I love you, do you love me?" Hagrid turned around from feeding Fang and said "Of course I do. Virginia I love you." "So ehh, were yah been lately I did not see you for two days." Virginia looked up at him with her hands on her hips, "I have been busy studying for a test in potions."   
The next day Selena Wolfcastlin and the other marauders came to visit Hagrid in his hut. (The dormitories had been to small for him.) The loud knock on Hagrid's door roused him from a sleep" Just ah minute." It was a lovely November's day, the trees of the forbidden forest had been singing with autumn wind. The door had finally opened and all the marauders said "Hello." In there mischievous voice. Well all of them said 'hello' in that tone except for Remus, he had said it very casually. "So how you and the girlfriend been doing?" said James "Oh just fine James, jus' fine." Hagrid said as the marauders all lolled in his hut. "Want some tea?" said Hagrid scruffily. "And some biscuits" said Peter hungrily. Stupid oaf always was hungry, as if he was going to starve to death anytime soon. "Okay, anyone else want biscuits?" "No." every one else said, for they new better than to go eating Hagrid's cooking.  
"So ehh, why yah here ta see me?" He said politely as he prepared the tea and biscuits. "Well..." Sirius smirked as he drank his tea.  
  
To Be Continued---- 


	2. A distraction

A Distraction  
  
"We want you distract people." Selena said before Sirius could answer. "Ok, what are you guys up to this time?" Hagrid said as he let the biscuits cool. "Blimey, you guys are only in your first year." "So." said James in a chuckle. "Well, wha' is it that you guys are doing?" James stood up like he was giving a presentation on something that was highly important "We are going to..." then he was cut off by Remus "Maybe we should not tell Hagrid what it is exactly we are doing. He may not want to do so. I still don't think this a good idea, it's rather stupid." "Oh, shut up Remus." Sirius added his two bit to this conversation." Well, any ways we want you to distract people that's all." James coolly explained. "All right I'll do it just this once for you guys but after that it's 'no go'." "I got into enough trouble my third year." Hagrid blurted out.  
  
"I should not 'ave said that, I should not." Remus looked curiously at Hagrid and said "Why? What happened?" Hagrid paused for a moment "Well all I'll say is that I got suspended form the school for something I was falsely accused of." Peter looked up from drinking his tea and said "What was it?" "Never you mind." Hagrid said defensively. "Well I'm going to go and finish my homework. Thank you for the tea Hagrid." "Yer welcome Remus." Sirius and James rolled there eyes at the same time." Yeah, we best be going cause we going to miss the rest of lunch and we got to get in with out being noticed." Selena said with a smile and pulled Sirius's hand well exiting Hagrid's hut. "Bye Hagrid." Peter said as he finished the last biscuit. After every one had left Hagrid went to his room and got his list of thing he needed to get for the school.  
  
The next day Hagrid had done the simple task of distracting people which was not easy but he was successful. Meanwhile James and the rest of the crew were at the top of Gryffindor stairs. "What are we doing anyways?" asked Peter with no clue what was going to happen. "Oh, you will see." Sirius chuckled. James and Selena looked around attentively and Remus just sighed. Then with out hesitation both James and Sirius pushed Peter down the stairs. He bounced at least 72 times down the stairs, and all most fell off the end of one of the stairs as it had changed. The following days time seemed to slow for Hagrid, something was going on but what? 


	3. The birth

The marauders sat at the edge of the lake relaxing and chatting. It was the next year and second month of the term. Virginia had graduated from Hogwarts. It was a lovely Saturday when Sirius said "Hey look it's Hagrid and his girlfriend." James chuckled and the rest looked over. Virginia and Hagrid sat on the log in front of his hut. They smiled at each other. "I got a job in the ministry." Virginia said happily. "Congratulations. Tha's a wonderful achievement." Hagrid replied. "What department?" he asked. "The department of mysteries." She simply replied.  
  
What Hagrid did not know now was that she joined forces with he who must not be named. "Hun, I have something to tell you." Virginia said humbly. "Wha' is it Gin?" Virginia had a hard time saying what she said next. "Hagrid, ..... I'm pregnant." Hagrid seemed to freeze in place "I'm sorry wha' ?" "I am pregnant." Virginia said again. Tears ran down both there cheeks. This was the most happy moment in there relationship.  
  
The following nine months went slow. Finally on August 9th 1989 Lindsey Grace Hagrid was brought to this world. 


	4. Fast times at Hogwarts

The birth had been a success. She was cute and a well behaved baby. That was only until she was old enough to walk. The marauders returned for there third year at Hogwarts. They all had heard the news about the birth from Hagrid. One day when Lindsey was teething and she had grown at least one tooth, the marauders came to visit Hagrid. They sat and talked and visited with Lindsey. Remus was tickling Lindsey with his index finger when he turned his head to answer a question about his summer. Without warning Lindsey bit Remus's finger. He yelped and the rest of the marauders laughed. Hagrid looked at Lindsey with ah that's so cute slash never do that again look on his face. To this very day he still has that scar on the tip of his finger. Virginia had been at work.  
  
She seemed to grow fast. Soon she was wondering the halls of Hogwarts. Blabbering to anyone who would listen. For the longest time she could not really speak. Lindsey talked to Professor Binns a lot he seemed to understand her. She followed the marauders when she liked. Mostly she followed Severus Snape around for some odd reason she liked him a lot. She even said her first word to him.  
  
One day in Professor Binns class room she walked in unexpectedly and as usual she blabbered to Binns. His class having been so boring as always the marauders found this interesting. After 'talking' to Professor Binns for a minute or two Lindsey walked over to Snape and 'talked' to him for a couple of minutes. Then Hagrid came bustling in "Professor have you seen Lindsey?" Professor Binns simply pointed to Lindsey who had been 'talking' to Snape for the past three minutes. "Oh, ther' yah are Lindsey, I hav' been looking all over for yah. Now come on, you worry me to much." Lindsey turned her small little head. She smiled at her father she loved her father a lot so she obeyed. She looked back at Snape and said her first word "Buh-bye." "Oh, Lindsey yah said your first word." He sniffed like he was crying. Lindsey turned around and walked to her father and hugged his leg. "I'm so proud of you." Hagrid said and they exited the room.  
  
Lindsey let Lily and Selena dress her up. Lily Evans, she always gave Lindsey chocolate. Another time Lindsey was with the marauders they put her in a pillow case and she went around in the hallways yelling "Toga, toga!" They laughed. Lindsey was alone one day trying patting Miss Norris filtches cat, Miss Norris was just a kitten back then. The cat kept hissing at Lindsey. This angered Lindsey and the cat's tail caught flame. Miss Norris scratched Lindsey and Lindsey cried and cried. Until at last the marauders came by. Remus picked Lindsey up and Selena and Sirius put the flame out. A smile formed on James face, he had an idea. Soon after Miss Norris was walking around with paper bags on her feet. Then all of them were again at the top of Gryffindor stairs.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Peter asked not remembering the first time it happened in the first year. He was now holding Lindsey. "Put me down" Lindsey said laughing and pulled out a chunk of his hair. He most certainly put her down after that and not expecting Lindsey's next move, she bit him in the butt. He fell down the stairs. Laughter soon came after this. No one else in the group was anticipating this move. It was Remus's turn next he fell down the stairs a total of 32 times and broke his arm.  
  
Lindsey also spent a lot of time outside as well. For example, Lindsey was sitting near the quidditch field and was playing with a snitch. She kept trying to put it in her mouth but it kept flying away. Then James caught it in his hand and shook his head in disagreement. "You know if you really want to be a seeker you can't keep putting the snitch in your mouth." James laughed and then headed to practice. Another time Lindsey was outside was when she had to take a bath. Hagrid decided to hose her down, he figured it would be easier this way. Virginia disapproved of the matter. While they were talking Lindsey still not clothed headed for the lake. She jumped in and the marauders following her example that one time, also jumped in.  
  
Once Lindsey ran and tried to hide from her mother no one knew why. Lindsey hid behind Hagrid's table. Every one could see her; Lindsey covered her eyes and said "you can't see me." That night it thundered and also lightning was in the sky, Lindsey got scared and went to her daddy and asked if she could sleep in his bed with him but he said "no, Lindsey yah can't. I'd crush yah by accident if yah do. I'm sorry, Lindsey I love you but you jus' can't." So Lindsey thinking quickly, Severus she thought. So all by herself she headed to the castle. Some how she got in Slytherin common room and got into the boy's dormitories. Quietly she said to Severus "I'm sacred." Severus let her up on to the bed and gave her a hug. This was almost the only nice thing he had done for Lindsey. He assured her that it would be alright and sent her back to her fathers hut. Lindsey feeling better she got into her little bed and let Fang cuddle with her. 


	5. Taken

Not every thing in Lindsey's little life was so happy and carefree. Lindsey one day had wondered to the forbidden forest. Before any danger would come in her direction she was saved by Verez, the centaur picked her up and took her back to her father at the edge of the forbidden forest. At the professor's table a couple of days later, Lindsey was drinking pumpkin juice; she had a lot of it too. Professor McGonagall picked and moved Lindsey up and down in the air; Of course this made her laugh. Lindsey got dizzy and spit up on McGonagall and said "Mother fucker!" Lindsey had heard this word from Selena once. Every one looked up at the table. The marauders giggled to them selves. Professor McGonagall looked down to them like it was there fault.  
  
She exited the room to clean up. Lots of people I bet would remember that. That night the Order of Merlin gathering was held at the Weasly's place. The grass was so green and everyone was wearing white, except Snape, you just could not get him to wear white. Lindsey rode on a white horse and with her father at one side holding the rope and her mother on the other side. Lindsey and other were so happy until Cornelius Fudge came. Virginia wanted Lindsey out of the wizarding world; she just couldn't have her growing up around there. Hagrid begged her to reconsider this many times; he did not want to loose her. In the end he lost. Fudge talked to Virginia and he fired her, for reasons that were well known to him. Virginia put Lindsey in his arms. Lindsey yelled and screamed "I'm Hagrid's daughter!" and "Let me go!" tears streamed down both Hagrid's eyes and Lindsey's. The scene was very sad.  
  
Virginia and Lindsey went to America. By that time she had broken up with Malfoy; she had met James McLaughlin and married him and she all ready had a child with him. He was dubbed a squib. The next thing Lindsey knew was she had woken up on her "grandparent's" bed. A great memory charm was put on Lindsey. Virginia put one on her self as well. 


	6. Nice drawing

Lindsey grew up only knowing her false father. She knew her self to be ordinary and only with one or two odd occurrences. Like the time she was on her friend Nicole's trampoline. Nicole and Lindsey's half brother Andrew bounced with Lindsey on the trampoline. Lindsey had jumped to high and became very frightened. She went higher into the air and seemed to freeze she looked around and could see the tops of trees. She also saw the roves of houses on the next block. Before she knew it she had started to fall fast. A scream from Nicole brought Lindsey back to the moment. She had landed on Nicole's toe.  
  
A great depression came over Lindsey and she could not find a reason for it. Life seemed all to quite for Lindsey she wanted something more. That something Lindsey desired was soon to come in her eighth grade year in school. Lindsey acquired a taste in the arts. She loved drawing and acting. The middle school had a drama club and so Lindsey joined the club. There first production was a bit of a flop. You Ain't Nothin' But A Werewolf was there second production and it was a success. Rehearsals took place every Tuesday after school. Joyce was the name of Lindsey's character she was a waitress. A bit of a small role but Lindsey did not mind. "I added a bit of pizzazz to my character." Lindsey said to her director. "How have you added 'pizzazz' to Joyce?" the director said and had made quotes in the air when she said pizzazz. "I have given her an accent."  
  
The accent was supposed to be a New York one but it sounded a bit like a New Jersey with a Boston one instead. One day when Lindsey was not needed to rehears she sat alone and listened to her disc-man. System of a Down was blaring, Lindsey enjoyed rock music thoroughly. Getting lonely she sat near a bunch of girls that she kind of new and worked with in a scene. They noticed a chubby but yet not morbidly obese girl. Her eyes were dark brown. She also wore dark clothes and her curly long brown hair hid her face, however her glasses shined through. They moved to another spot in the auditorium and again Lindsey was left alone hiding behind her curly long brown hair. No matter how much therapy Lindsey took she could not get over her self loathing. She hated the way she looked. She had the usual puberty complaints. Her hormones were swirling trough her and the therapists said that maybe the reason she felt so depressed. Even her mother said that it happens when you grow up. Lindsey swore it was something more.  
  
Tears almost drizzled down Lindsey's cheeks; she had blamed her self for what just happened. She managed not to cry. Sitting there looking at the floor for a moment or two gathering herself back together a girl of 18 years sat across from her in the distance. She sat on the steps of the stage in the corner drawing. She had long dirty blond hair with azure eyes that were filled with deep emotion and yet she seemed calm. Her name was Brenda; the director introduced her to all the kids as the music tech. She seemed nice enough. Lindsey spotted Brenda and noticed she was drawing and knowing Lindsey and her curiosity and her taste for the arts headed over to her. Brenda did not notice Lindsey looking at her draw until she said "Nice drawing you have. It's very well done." Brenda looked up at Lindsey and said "Thanks." Brenda went back to drawing and said "Who are you?" "Lindsey McLaughlin." Lindsey said with a smile.  
  
After that they got talking and they hit there friendship off into a full swing. The first day they met Brenda said she was a Pagan. Lindsey had no trouble with that. (Incase you don't know what paganism is: it's when you worship a mother goddess.) They spent tons of the time talking but that never got in the way of Lindsey's rehearsal. Only one or two times they slipped up. When the premier of the play was only weeks away Lindsey came to except the fact that Brenda was a werewolf. Brenda had told her one day after rehearsal. Lindsey was a very open minded person at a very young age. How ironic Lindsey thought a werewolf on the staff of a production called: You Ain't Nothin' But A Werewolf. She laughed to her self.  
  
Brenda trusted Lindsey enough with a lot of her secrets. This was true Lindsey was and still is trust worthy. 


	7. It's all true

It's funny the secrets people keep. Knowing Brenda for most of the year, Lindsey had no idea who she really was. You would think Lindsey would have the whole wizarding world laughing at her, but no, it was not funny. Brenda and she became the best of friends and the only good friend Lindsey had. Lindsey felt that she could trust her with anything. The play was a success and the summer had come. Not having much contact with Brenda Lindsey was awful lonely. September had come and it was Lindsey's first year in high school. She was nervous but after a bit she was fine. Brenda and she met up again and Lindsey was happy.

If only she knew what she was in for. People say you can't predict the future but there wrong. Frequent visits to the library made plenty of time to talk and really get to know one another. One day in school Lindsey and Brenda sat in there usual spot. Lindsey had noticed that Brenda had a look about her and she suspected something, but what?

"Lindsey, there's something I have to tell you." Brenda sat back casually in her chair. "And, what would that be?" Lindsey smiled behind her unfixed hair. "You know about Harry potter books and movie, right?" "Of course I do, who wouldn't." Lindsey said trying to think of what Brenda was talking about. "Well... it's all true." Lindsey just sat there for a second or two smiled and said " Really. Shit, I had a felling you were going to say something like this." "You believe me right." Brenda looked at her with concern. "Of course I do. You have proven everything up to this point. So why not?" "Good." Smiled Brenda.

"Why are you telling me this, I'm a muggle." Lindsey looked at Brenda questionably. "Well, Dumbledore said it would be alright to tell you and plus I really wanted to tell you." "Ah, so this means you're a witch." "Yes, this means I am a witch." Brenda said but what Brenda did not know that Lindsey is Hagrid's daughter, she is a witch. This would not be confirmed until later. Brenda told Lindsey she her self went to Hogwarts. Brenda also told her about the marauders and Selena. She spoke of Selena as a friend.


	8. Your father is

One fine day Brenda was visiting with Hagrid Lindsey came up in there conversation. "My friend Lindsey is a pretty cool kid. If only she didn't hide her face behind her thick brown curly hair of hers." Brenda smiled at Hagrid; he was like a second father to her. "Selena, don't you remember I had a daughter named Lindsey?" Hagrid said kind of teary eyed. "Oh, yes, I remember her. My friend kind of looks like you actually." (If you did not notice Brenda is Selena.)

Pausing to think for a moment Selena conceived the idea that Lindsey was Hagrid's daughter. She thought to her self 'duh, why did I not see it before.' "What is it Selena?" Hagrid asked with a bit of confusion as to why she had stopped walking with him on the grounds. "Will you excuse me Hagrid?" Selena said as she started to walk away. "Sure, I'll see you later then." Hagrid scruffily said.

Dumbledore was passing in his office when Selena busted in. "What is it Selena?" Dumbledore said quietly as if he expected she was coming. Panting form her long run she said "My friend....Lindsey, is she Hagrid's daughter?" Selena caught her breath. "Ah, I was wondering when you were going to figure this out." Dumbledore spoke with his calming voice. He waved his wand and a chair appeared for Selena and she sat down. "You see this is why I gave you permission to clue her in on our world." He smiled. "I don't know why it took so long for me to realize this." Selena felt stupid for not having seen it earlier. "Should I tell Hagrid?"

"Yes, he does deserve to know she's alive." Dumbledore was know petting Fawkes who was now perched on his fore arm. "Alright, I'll tell him." Selena got up and left the room. After Selena left Dumbledore asked himself "What was the point of making a chair?" and with a wave of his wand it was gone. He got up and was passing again. Selena rushed through the school and got outside. Running down to Hagrid's hut turned some heads. Yet again Selena busted through another door. Sometimes she would forget her own strength.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" Hagrid said taken back a bit. "My friend Lindsey is your daughter. I just confirmed it with Dumbledore. This means ...." Hagrid interrupted her "She alive.I can't believe it; I can even remember her face." Tears were down Hagrid's eyes, he was so happy to know that Lindsey was alive. (Wow someone is actually crying over Lindsey.)

A long conversation came after this. Two days later Lindsey and Selena were in the Library. Lindsey had learned that wizards and witches can get into one another's mind and pose as them as well. This was a very interesting fact to her. Also Lindsey still did not know who Brenda really was; so this was going to turn out to be a very interesting time at the library. "There is something about you that is different, Lindsey." Selena said out of the blue. "What know? Are my 'parents' not my real ones or something." Lindsey said with a bit of a chuckle in her voice.

"Remus wanted to be here for me to tell you this. So I'll tell you flat out." Selena said seriously. "Hey Remus." Lindsey had gotten to know Remus all over again in a period of time. "Alright, what is it?" questioned Lindsey. "You are right about the family thing. Your dad is not your dad." "Then who is he?" Lindsey was a bit confused she wondered how this had slipped form under her. "Your father is Rubeus Hagrid." Selena sat there for a second waiting for Lindsey to take it all in. "I knew something was up. Wow , are you serious?" Lindsey smiled still. This news did not come as a shock to her. A period of time past when they would talk and talk about the things Lindsey had done at Hogwarts.


	9. Who she really is

Another month went by, Lindsey and Selena had there ups and downs. After art club one day they were again heading to the library. "You know one time that bitch Stephanie and her lesbian's sent me a death threat." Selena exclaimed. Lindsey turned her head in her direction "That cunt." Lindsey shook her head and kept walking. When they got in the library they saw Heather, a girl Lindsey knew through Stephanie's brother, walk by. "Hey, Heather. What's up?" Lindsey said loudly enough so she would not interrupt the other people in the library.

"Oh, hey guys, what's up?" A smile formed on Heather's round face. "What are you doing here?" Selena asked. "Playing Donjons and Dragons." Heather responded simply. So Lindsey and Selena followed Heather to a secluded spot in the library were her and a couple of other friends were playing. "Surprised that dweeb Alex isn't here." Selena said. Lindsey nodded her head in agreement. "Well forget him." Said a small blonde haired girl named Diane. "So, eh .... Who's winning?" Lindsey asked, "No one at the moment." A little boy said. Selena and Lindsey started to talk to pass the time and every once and a while they would watch them play. "Hey, would you mind keeping it down for the rest of us?" a boy named Ryan barked. "Sorry." Selena said and rolled her eyes.

"What's the change like?" Lindsey asked with her fascination of werewolves being hyped up, again Selena and Lindsey talked between each other. "It's very excruciating." She said calmly. After a young man yelled "Will you please shut up?" "No." "Just get out of the room why don't you?" Ryan exclaimed. "No we will not, we have the same right to be here with friends as you do." Selena barked back. Finally the librarian walked in and said for everyone to quite down. After that everyone did so. Selena was so ticked off that she had started to change. It was quite discrete at first but it really started to progress. Luckily the kids had moved out of the room.

"It would have been funny if I attacked everyone in this room, but unfortunately they left." Selena said in a hoarse voice. Lindsey chuckled "Yeah." Later Selena calmed down and the change stopped. This wasn't the first of many times Selena would almost change into her wolf form in front of Lindsey. Weeks later, again they were in the Library. They had sat down in at a table. Some how with out knowing how Marcus Quirrle had gotten to Lindsey head. Apparently Voldermort had, had a plan. He already one had possessed Selena. So the Ministry and others were on alert. Severus had also been in Lindsey's head, protecting her. Remus was in Selena's head. Severus started to fight with Marcus and Lindsey and Brenda could not calm him down. It seemed a lot of people cared for Lindsey and Selena. Molly Weasley and Sirius would take care of Lindsey and Selena at times.

"Your mother is not who she seems." Selena said that day when Severus fought with Quirrle. "Than who is she?" Lindsey asked. "She was and still may be a death eater." Selena said bluntly.


	10. before the end

After that day a new anger rose in Lindsey. When she would look at her mother she felt disgusted with herself. She would think 'How can you smile?' or 'why did you do this to me?' some how Lindsey managed to control her anger. She bottled it up. 'One of these days...' she thought as she walked by her mother. In school she said to Selena "How could she do this?" but Selena had no answer. Tears of anger would be hidden every time.

Towards the end of the year Selena gave Lindsey her expectance letter from Hogwarts. "Act happy Lindsey." Selena said when Lindsey did not jump for joy. The only thing was Lindsey could not react because she felt so cold. She had gotten so used to hiding her emotions she could not be happy. Yet Lindsey smiled. Everything Selena and her went through she felt in some way it was all her fault , like all children do.

By the time Lindsey's birthday came around she was sure that one day her father would rescue her. That day Selena had horrible news for Lindsey.


	11. no admittance

Selena and Lindsey sat under two trees celebrating Lindsey's eleventh birthday. They ate Twinkies and laughed. Sirius was there as well only he was in Selena's head. He was telling jokes and funny stories about the marauders. Remus popped into Selena's head, Lindsey and him chatted for a bit. Later Severus popped into Lindsey's head. This meant trouble, Sirius and Severus in the same place was a bad idea. They argued a bit as you could imagine.

The day continued. It had reached around the time Selena's mother had to pick her up. "Lindsey there is something I have to tell you." Lindsey smiled and said, "What would that be?" Selena frowned and Lindsey could tell there was something wrong. "I have been trying to tell you all day but…" Lindsey frowned as well. "What is it? You can tell me." Selena put her hands together trying to think of the best way to tell Lindsey. 'I have to tell her… I might as well bluntly say it.' She looked at Lindsey. "There has been a prediction that you will be used by Voldermort to ruin the wizarding world. So it has been decided that you will not go to Hogwarts."

Lindsey's world came crashing down. She was left to lead a muggle life. "what?" Lindsey snapped.


End file.
